


Harbingers of coming doom

by ArmitageRen34



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Banshees, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sibling Incest, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmitageRen34/pseuds/ArmitageRen34
Summary: Written as part of the Reylux Summer Fest 2018.Prompt: Kylo, gone to a village at north of his own to retrieve his broken sword from a blacksmith, meets the Hux family under strange circumstances. He first meets the elder son, Armitage Hux, out in a forest at night. His red hair and sharp eyes caught Kylo's attention. Next he meets the daughter, Rey, swimming naked in a river when the weather was awfully cold. He offers to walk her home, but she says she has nothing to fear, despite being alone. Last is the father, Brendol: Kylo has grown curious about the 'abandoned' castle on the outskirt of the forest near his village, so he goes to explore it and finds a tall man with graying hair standing by a crumbling brick wall. Something attracts Kylo to him, like the others he has met. Something about this family is hypnotizing.(WARNING: Lord Mortem and I are still hardcore fancasting Charles Dance as Brendol, so in this fic you get a quite attractive man for this character. I know that canon Brendol is neither nice nor attractive, but we can still dream...)





	1. In the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [MangoPassionFruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoPassionFruit/pseuds/MangoPassionFruit) in the [Reylux_Summer_Fest_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylux_Summer_Fest_2018) collection. 



The journey had been awful, and Kylo would have gladly avoided it if it wasn’t necessary. The nearest blacksmith was in a village at north of his own, and that meant at least three days and three nights of walk – a terrible task, especially with the upcoming winter- but he really needed to have his sword repaired. 

His mother, Leia, had tried to warn him against the dangers hidden along the path, begging him to put off the journey and let her buy him a new sword, but Ren – stubborn and almost penniless as he was – refused. He didn’t want to depend on his mother’s scarce savings and, besides that, it was much more economical to repair a sword rather than buying a new one. 

With no other options really available, he had begun his journey through the forest, armed only with his dagger and what remained of his broken word. 

Something strange happened during the second night. 

There was no moonlight in the deep of the forest to show his path, so he had to rely on the position of bushes and trees. It should have been normal – since the branches were so dense and the trees so high, it was only natural that no ray of light came under the fronds. Nevertheless, that darkness wasn’t ordinary at all - it was too deep, too quiet, too abnormal to feel comfortable in it. 

Forests were supposed to be full of life – but this one wasn’t. At all. 

The birds were silent. 

No little animal had yet crossed his path. 

Every rustle of the leaves, every whisper of the wind was sinister and sounded like a distant human murmur. The kind of murmurs dying people emitted before their last breaths. 

“Who’s there?” He shouted nervously, stopping and wielding his dagger. Nobody or nothing answered. 

He should have never started that journey – 

He should have listened to Leia – 

He should have – 

He felt a chill under his skin and in that instant, somehow, he _knew_ . 

He knew that someone, or _something_ , was behind him. 

Probably something – if it was human, he would have heard the steps behind him. But he had heard nothing. His senses were screaming _Danger!_ at him, even with no sounds to justify that fear. 

He didn’t really have to turn around to acknowledge the presence – he could feel it in his own bones. 

He wasn’t totally unaware of legends about mysterious presences that came wandering in dark places at night. Many supernatural entities – fairies, ghosts, spirits – were said to wander in forests, luring naïve pilgrims and travellers to their gruesome fate, but he refused to go down without a fight. 

He could have stayed still and waited for the mysterious entity to disappear – 

He could have run away - 

He could have – 

He turned around and saw it. 

The _thing_ looked like a young man, and an attractive one moreover. Tall, with a ghastly complexion and long, flamboyant red hair, the man was silently staring at him with sharp, reddened eyes. 

Kylo couldn’t avoid staring back, possessed by a primordial and atrocious fear that paralyzed his limbs. 

“What… who are you?” He whispered, looking at the grey cloak and the green tunic the man was wearing. When he was a child, his mother had told him about human-like supernatural beings dressed in grey and green, but if only he had paid more attention – 

The redhead opened his mouth like someone did to speak, but he did not speak at all. 

Instead, he started _keening_. 

It was a high and bitter sound, mournful like no other cry on Earth, and it made Kylo’s blood freeze in his veins. He had never heard that kind of cry before, but he instantly remember what it meant – death. 

The attractive redhead was surely a banshee. _A fucking banshee._

Kylo turned around and fled across the trees, barely watching his steps to avoid roots. 

He ran for his life – but was really his life that was in danger? His thought flicked towards his mother, the only relative he had, waiting for him at home. What if the banshee was announcing him not his own death, but his mother’s one? Short of breath, Kylo stopped, panting and looking nervously behind him. 

No redhead. No sounds. 

The forest was eerily quiet again. 


	2. Did he tell you something awkward?

Kylo was still shaken from his previous encounter, walking slowly and as silently as possible across the forest when he met her.

 

She was breathtaking – and she was naked.

 

He was standing on the edge of a little clearing among the trees, staring disbelievingly at the little lake formed by the water coming from the bend of the river. She was quietly bathing there, apparently unaware of the dangers that lurked in the wood and of his own presence itself.

Kylo felt compelled to help her. What if the banshee reached them and started keening again?

He was not sure he could tolerate anymore that creepy lament, and sure as hell he wasn’t a man to leave a young girl alone in that forest, having seen what he had seen.

 

He was going to cough to get her attention and say something, when she addressed him first, her back still turned. “Are you going to stay there all the time and watch me?”. Her voice, however, was amused rather than annoyed.

On his cheeks blossomed a deep shade of red. “I – I was not watching, I swear!”

“Sure, sure, young man” A giggle followed, while she kept washing her long hair in the water of the lake. “If you were not watching, what are you doing there? Planning to join me?”

Kylo could not see himself in that moment, but he could he sworn that his face had become of a deep purple at the insinuation. “What – I don’t – I’m a decent man, you know! I don’t usually spy on women bathing and sure as hell I’m not going to join them during their baths! I only wanted – I wanted -”

 

“I’m Rey, by the way. Nice to meet you, even if the circumstances are a bit odd” She said, interrupting his embarrassed stuttering. She still hadn’t even looked at his face once.

Kylo had started to wonder if she was blind, or simply not curious at all.

 

“Yes. I mean. Rey, ok, nice to meet you too, but we don’t have time – I… I want to help you! It’s dangerous to stay here – you don’t know what I’ve seen! You can’t stay here safely, you could meet _creatures_ and risk your life – please come out from the lake and let’s go, I’ll bring you home – wherever it is – and… _Are you even listening to me?_ ”

She was still quietly rinsing her hair, as if he hadn’t spoken at all, and even looked totally disinterested in the dangers Kylo was talking about. “Sure, I’m listening to you, but I don’t believe this place to be risky for me at all. I have nothing to fear – I am alone here, except for you.”.

“You didn’t even listen to me! The things I’ve seen and heard – Rey, I’ve seen a fucking _banshee_ , I –“

 

His eyes fell on the edge of the little lake and suddenly he stopped talking. There was a thin layer of iced dew on the blades of grass that were touching the water. It was autumn, yes, but it was not cold enough to freeze water – and even so, what was she doing in the lake…?

Kylo bent himself near the edge of the lake, without breaking eye contact with the back of her head, and submerged a finger in the water. It was so cold that it could as well freeze. He retracted his hand, startled, breaking eye contact with her, and jumped back.

 

No way that a human person could bath for as long as Rey had been in there.

 

“What - what are you? You’re not human, either – are you?” He stuttered, backing away as if she could get nearer and hurt him in a moment.

 

“Oh, did you see Armitage? Did he tell you something awkward?” She asked cheerfully, turning her face to watch him for the first time. She had reddened eyes, just like the creature she was calling Armitage, and her face was so pale, so white that it was practically screaming “ _banshee_!” a mile long.

 

He started screaming and ran for his life.

Again.


	3. I have no time for mourning

_“I’m dreaming, I must be dreaming.”_ Kylo tiredly thought, throwing himself on the grass and staring at the starry sky. He closed his eyes, letting the moonrays kiss his skin in a silent blessing, and tried to regain control over himself.

 

He still could not believe his misfortune.

What were the odds of meeting not one, but _two fucking banshees_ in less than one hour and in the same forest?

He had run enough to finally get out of it, and surely he was not going to get through it again for his return. He would have to take a longer, a much longer road among the moor and the bare fields if he were to avoids woods. More time, more fatigue, more risks of meeting thieves or other ill-intentioned people who usually hide in the moor, but at least he wouldn’t meet those _creatures_ again.

“ _If I come out of this alive_ ” He thought bitterly.

 

After all, he still could not be sure what death the first creature… _Armitage_ … was keening for.

Since he was still alive (unless Death was waiting for him along his next steps), it could have already been as well his mother’s.

She was the last relative he had alive, since his father got away many years before, leaving Leia and their child behind himself, only to meet death at the end of an unknown thief who robbed him of money, his hunting dog Chewie and his horse, Millennium.

 

She had only her. What could he do if she was dead?

He never got married, so he had no wife or husband, no children to wait for him at home.

He would come home to a lonely, empty house and live there with the ghost of his newborn remorse for his departure. Leia told him not to go – he should have listened. Maybe he could have prevented her death.

He let himself melancholically wonder what kind of death it was – he hoped for a short ad painless one.

That, at least, his mother deserved.

 

“Stop acting as a stupid boy who never got far from his mother’s skirts, Kylo” He said loudly and angrily to himself, straightening his shoulders and shushing the little mourning voices inside his own head. “If she’s dead, well, you already knew she had to die one day. She was already aging. Now you’re getting up and finding a place where you can get some rest. Then you’ll resume walking tomorrow morning, get your fucking sword repaired and, when you’ll come back to your village, you’ll worry about to do. You have other priorities now and you still to walk many more miles to get to your destination. You don’t have time to mourn anyone.”

 

He slowly got up, looking around himself. The pathway was surrounded by fields and only in the distance the ruins of an old, abandoned castle stood solitary and eerily quiet.

It seemed he had no other choice for the rest of the night if he really wanted to lay somewhere and get his so desired rest; no voice, no sound came from the ruins as he walked nearer and nearer to them. Even animals seemed to avoid this place, but he was too tired to be picky.

Besides, it was safer for him to sleep hidden among those ruins than openly in a field.

 

He carefully began to explore the place.

There was almost nothing – stones, bricks, old beams eroded by woodworms, traces of straw dried and burned long before from the sun. Nothing interesting, but also – luckily – nothing dangerous.

Kylo was sitting reassured among the stones, pulling his wool mantle from the saddlebag, when he saw him. A tall, slender man with graying hair, standing by a crumbling brick wall not distant from Kylo, staring at him silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start asking: yes, I've read Phasma.  
> Yes, I know that canon Brendol Hux is NOT a nice or attractive man at all.  
> However, Lord Mortem and I are still hardcore fancasting Charles Dance as Brendol, so in this fic you get a quite attractive man for this character.


	4. Please, stay

Kylo’s mind screamed him to run, but his body stayed still, like a rabbit in front of a fox, glaring at those reddened eyes he had learned to recognize so well on different faces that night.

And what a gorgeous fox it was, indeed – like the other two creatures he had met, he had a charming but subtly dangerous beauty. This banshee looked mature but not old, with a handsome face and a still toned body under his long, flowing green tunic, so similar to the one Armitage was wearing.

 

“What is this place - ” Kylo murmured snappishly “- That I keep on meeting creatures of your kind? If you’re following me to bring me death, then I will not go down without a fight, I warn you!”.

“I believe you have met my son, Armitage, and my daughter, Rey, then. I am called Brendol, by the way” The banshee started to say with a deep voice, sighing, as if they were old friends meeting after a long time, chatting over the weather. “Aren’t they so handsome, in their full youth? I wish I still had my gorgeous red hair like Armie. Well, it doesn’t matter - did they tell you something that led you to believe you’re in danger? You’re not.”.

 

Kylo swallowed. “My mother, then, I suppose. Your son’s cry…”.

Brendol bent his head. “Indeed. My son cried, but not for you. Your whole village was pillaged and burned down. Your mother died too. Since you were not there, congratulations, you’re the only survivor.”.

 

Kylo blinked a couple of times, then diverted his gaze, feeling his eyes fill with tears. The older man seemed to realize it nevertheless, because he came nearer and raised one arm to hug him.

“Alas, young man, don’t cry! You still have your life, your youth, your handsomeness and you’re here with us. You can stay here with us, you know, we wouldn’t mind it at all! We’ve been here for centuries, and we miss so much you humans…”.

 

Brendol’s touch was cold, almost chilling, but it was not entirely unpleasant and Kylo asked himself if the hands roaming on his shoulders and back were trying to cast a spell on him.

“No spell, you moron, he’s only trying to comfort you and appreciating the heat of your living body. You’ll have realized by now that we’re a little _cold_ , I think, so your body temperature attracts us like moths to a flame.”.

 

Kylo’s gaze shot up and saw that it had been Armitage to talk.

 _Did he hear my thoughts?_ , he silently wondered, suddenly stiffening between Brendol’s arms.

“Yes, and your thoughts are fucking loud.” The young man answered, scowling. “Now! If you have finished mourning, we’d like to discuss the terms of your stay here -”

“Damn, son, don’t be rude, we’ve waited for centuries and we can wait a bit more for him to mourn his dead, if he needs” Brendol scolded the younger banshee, his own hands still roaming greedily over Kylo’s boy. “Forgive my son’s rudeness, dear, he’s not used to deal with living people anymore. Moreover, he has always had a bad temper. Feel free to…”

 

Kylo snarled and shoved away Brendol’s hands. “Feel free to what? It’s clear that you want to keep me here and use me as your living fireplace. A fate even worse than killing me, I think!”.

Armitage rolled his eyes and Rey shushed him.

“Kylo, don’t worry, we haven’t harmed you before and we won’t harm you if you’ll decide to walk away. We won’t hide to you that your permanence here would be much appreciated –“ For a moment, her gaze turned a bit greedy as well. “ – But I promise you, you’re free to choose. If you stay here, we’d build you a shelter from bad weather and protect you from any danger, taking care of you. We would feed you and spoil you until the end of your time.”.

 

Armitage extended his arm and touched Kylo, staring transfixed at the young man’s skin. “Tell him about us” He ordered with a strained voice, caressing Kylo’s shoulder while Brendol got nearer from behind, bending slightly and laid one of his cheeks on the young man’s hair. “And maybe he’ll want to stay.”.

 

“We were fairies, once” Rey begin to tell. “We lived here among the fields, when many people inhabited the castle and the sun shone over these lands. We lived here in peace, and we were happy. But we were damned –”

Kylo interrupted her abruptly, his curiosity spikening with each of her words. “Who damned you?”.

 

Rey smiled patiently and went on speaking. “Other fairies, much more powerful than us. They… they did not understand. We lived here together for centuries, as our father already told you – we had so much love to give and we were not allowed to have direct contacts with humans – we _found comfort_ in each other. It began with me and Armitage, one day. Our father joined us later. We did not care at all about blood ties among us. However, incest is prohibited among faes – it darkens our auras, or something like that. What I mean is, it’s not _pure_. We were warned, and we stayed chaste for some time, but we liked it too much to stop it forever. Desire brought us to our damnation.”.

Armitage was nodding ruefully to his sister. “We only asked to live here in peace, but I suppose the rules of the fairies’ world do not contemplate the option ‘live and let live’. We broke their…our rules, we had to pay. We were transformed in banshees and here we are, just as you see us.”.

Brendol pressed his lips on Kylo’s neck in a sort of kiss, sighing contentedly. “You can be part of our world, dear, we would love you _so much_ …”.

 

Kylo was _so_ tempted. “But if someone comes looking for me…”.

Armitage snarled, letting his own hands roaming under the young man’s shirt. “Who needs you, if not us? Who will look for you? Your parents are dead. Your village has been reduced to ashes. Nobody is waiting for you at what you once called home. You would be a stupid to refuse our offer.”.

“Armitage! Our guest has to choose freely, don’t put pressure on him.”. Brendol let his own hand rest on Kylo’s shoulder, smiling almost predatorily at him.

And it was that smile, full of promises of love and belonging, that conquered him.

“I…suppose I could try. For a while. And then we’ll see.”

 

Rey smiled again towards the young man, realizing they had already conquered him.

 


End file.
